Taste of Blood, Color of Rose
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "Never bite a human." Growing up, May and Sapphire have lived their entire lives as vampires hidden in plain sight. They go to school, they walk out in the sun, they even wear silver crosses. Yet they let no one in out of fear. Fear of being rejected. Fear of being abandoned. And they plan to keep it that way. Destiny though has a funny way of playing out...Contest/Frantic
1. Prologue

赤いローズ  
><span>

_A rose. A simple flower, yet it held everything in the world. A single rose could convey emotion, feeling, and passion. It could spark a romance, and end a life. It could cross the boundaries between friendships into courtship, and be used to sever those ties. It could cause heartbreak, and it could cause heartache. Roses were a beautiful flower. A beautiful flower, always surrounded by their thorns. A protection for their beauty._

_How could a simple flower do all of this? How can one flower alone be the start and end to so many beautiful and so many ugly things in this world?_

ローズがすきですか？

There was once a rose garden. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. No words could describe its beauty. Its elegance. Its magnificence. This rose garden expanded far off into the horizon, it stretched across time and space. Yet the roses were still, never leaving their place, never moving, never changing. They were eternal, they were forever,

They were the same.

All the roses were white. Sympathy was written in their petals. They bloomed with white innocence every year. White roses, they were of the highest purity of the world. And they themselves knew it.

Yet,

One day, one mysterious day, a red rose appeared.

Different. Different. So very different was this red rose compared to the white around it. It was a drop of blood in sea of snow.

The other roses knew it was different, knew it was strange. For the first time, the roses began to move. They distanced themselves from the red rose, they feared being around it. For the first time, the rose that had been always surrounded found itself alone.

Loneliness. Fear. Emotions that had never been felt before flooded into the rose. These new emotions choked the poor red rose.

Pain. All this pain. All this pain that the rose felt just because its petals were the color of blood, just because it was different, just because it was no longer-

Pure.

That's when the red rose became angry. Why should it be alone? Why should it be excluded? Why should it suffer by itself?

Fueled by rage, fueled by anger, fueled by loneliness, the red rose stabbed its thorns into the thin petals of a white rose.

At first only two, tiny holes were made. Then, color began to pour out. Spreading from the open wound, the white rose became red.

There were now two.

Soon the red began to cover what was once white. The white flowers hid, but the red found them. They stabbed their thorns into petals; they ripped roses that were once their neighbors into shreds. They destroyed anything and everything that was pure.

And that red rose? That one who had suffered first? That one who had stabbed its fangs into a white rose out of rage, out of anger, out of fear?

That red rose began to cry. It didn't want this_. It didn't want this_. It only didn't want to be alone anymore. It only didn't want to be different anymore. It didn't want to see friends destroy each other. It didn't want to see roses suffer. It didn't want this.

The petals on the red rose began to curl inwards, as if hiding itself.

_It didn't want this._

The ruby red petals began to sag, its color fading.

_It didn't want this._

The red began to fade, replaced by black.

That one poor red rose turned black. Black, the dirtiest of souls, the farthest from white, the farthest from pure.

泣くないでください。おねがい

"I don't get it."

Silver let out a sigh. A pair of blue eyes looked at him indignantly.

"Did the rose die? Is it still alive?"

"Yes, it's still alive." Silver said, running a hand through his hair. He had hoped that the story would come across as making sense but,

"How is it still alive? Doesn't a black rose mean the rose is dead?"

"No, it just means that…. it turned black."

"But how?"

"It committed a crime."

"And that caused it to die?"

"It didn't die."

"But it's a black rose now. Didn't it die?"

"No it didn't."

"But you said-"

"Listen," an exasperated Silver said. His head was hurting and as much as he wanted to argue with a ten-year-old girl for the rest of the night, the fifteen year old would rather be sleeping. Rubbing his temples, he tried again to explain.

"The point of the story is that the rose committed a crime and was punished." He said. He was again met with a confused look.

"But it was alone and just wanted to make friends." She said. Silver fought the urge to sigh (again.)

"That was the wrong way to do it."

"But it was scared and lonely!" The child yelled. "It just wanted to have friends again!"

"Sapph-"

"And what about the other roses?! They were being mean just because-"

"Sapphire," Silver cut the girl off. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

The girl instantly froze, an expression of fear crossing her face. Looking down, the brunette shook her head. Another sigh passed by the Silver's lips. Turning away from the girl in front of him, he fixed his attention to behind her.

"How about you, May?"

From the darkness of the corridor, a girl emerged. Her features, so strikingly similar to Sapphire's, conveyed a shocked expression.

"How did you know I was awake nii-chan?" her voice shook as she walked over and joined Sapphire on the carpet. The boy gave her a small smile and tapped his head.

"Intuition."

"Into-what?" Sapphire asked while she extended her small arms out of her blanket to make room for May. Said girl joined her and the two were now wrapped together in the bright red blanket, looking at Silver with their big, blue eyes.

"It means-never mind. We're getting off topic." Silver said. He looked at May. "Do you know what it means?"

Silence once again filled the air. Silver worried that the message of the story hadn't been conveyed to the two. Sure they were young but…. but they should be mature because-

"I-it means, i-it means we shouldn't…shouldn't…shouldn't bite white roses….right?" May's voice was small and shook violently, yet it was full of understanding.

A small breath of relief rushed through Silver. So, at least one of the girls understood it.

"Yes, that's correct May." He said, nodding a little. May took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because i-if we do….if we do…."

"We'll just end up hurting everyone and ourselves." Sapphire finished, her voice now too filled with understanding. Silver nodded. Now both girls understood.

"We are red roses in a sea of white," he said.

A terrible fate. What the three lived with was a terrible fate. It made Silver's heart hurt to know at such a young age the girls must be taught about the world. Taught about their fate. But he had to; he'd be failing his role as the twins' guardian if he didn't.

He had to.

"Does that mean... we can't be friends with anybody?" the question hung in the air ominously.

"You…have to be careful," warned Silver. "If people find out who you are, they'll try to hurt you. They'll try to hunt you. They'll try everything to get rid of you."

"Will we…will we turn into black roses too?"

Silver shifted uncomfortably. "No," he said. "You'll only turn into a black rose if you bite a white rose. And," he added looking straight at the two. "I'm guessing you already know what a 'white rose' is a metaphor for."

"So we should…should…"

"Never bite a human." Silver said, his voice low. "That is the greatest sin a vampire of the Red Roses can commit. To take away innocence," he said, his eyes clouding over, "No vampire should do that…Do you understand?"

The girls, after hesitating, looked at each other, then back at Silver. They nodded.

"We understand." They said at the same time.

始まります。

_Red Rose of Romance, Courage, and Passion- Silver, May and Sapphire._

XXX

**A/N: Hello lovers of Gen III! Welcome to your new favorite story! My name is Heart and I'm the author of this tale! This idea came to me a long time ago and I am just happy that I am finally writing it! Expect to see characters from Pokemon Manga, Pokemon Anime, and Pokemon Games just littered across this heartwarming tale!**

**In all seriousness, this is an idea I hold close to me and can't wait to write about. I hope you all keep faith and support me through thick and thin.**

**I'll be updating (hopefully) in days ending in a "y" in a time period of maybe 2 to 3 weeks (1 if I'm really good.)**

**Thanks again and (ahem) review maybe, please?**

つづく

_"Silver…what are you?"_

_"…"_

_"Silver? You don't look that good, do you want me to-"_

**_"_**_…__Why?"_

_"Silver?"_

_"Why?! Damn it why!? WHY?!"_

_"Silver calm down! Here I'll- Aah!"_

_"…"_

_"Sil….ver?"_


	2. Moving In

化け物。あんたたちは化け物です！

They had done it.

It was hard to believe but they had actually done it.

It had taken the power of four to actually get it done. Any less manpower and it would have taken a longer amount of time but they had done it.

They had finally moved all of Lyra's belongings and Silver's belongings into their new apartment.

"We did it." was all Silver could say. The twenty year old let out a loud sigh of relief. His normally down red hair was pulled into a ponytail and his shirt stuck to his body with sweat. Still, he was happy. A small smile made its way on to his face.

"We actually did it. And on time too." He mumbled. He had been worried the move in would take longer and that they would still be moving in by the time his and Lyra's college classes started again. But they had miraculously did it. He sighed contently and slid to the floor.

Finally, he could relax and-

"It took long enough!" Sapphire yelled, breaking Silver's train of thought. He tensed, surprised by the brunette's sudden outburst, before relaxing once again. The fifteen year old vampire didn't look much better than Silver but her smile reached from ear to ear. "Packing and unpacking all those boxes was such a pain! I never expected Silver to have that much stuff lying around our apartment." She looked at Silver, her smile still bright. "But I guess even someone like you has to have some stuff." She said ruffling his hair and messing up his ponytail. He shooed her hand away, but his face showed no sign of annoyance.

"Most of that stuff was mine though."

The two looked up as Lyra, walking towards them with a tray filled with lunch, spoke up. A cup of instant noodles for her and three blood packets for the vampires rested on the tray as she set it down between Silver and Sapphire. Despite the odd arrange of food that she had been carrying, Lyra looked unfazed.

And unlike the sweating other two, Lyra (and May) had been more in charge of setting up and decorating the house rather than moving in all the furniture. If it was left up to Sapphire and Silver, the kitchen would have had a bed in it on the context that the two thought it was "more convenient to wake up where the food was." Lyra giggled.

"I never knew Silver had a whole drawer filled with my clothes." She smiled, teasing the red head.

The red head sat up, a slightly shocked look on his face. He quickly recovered though.

"T-that's only because you always forget your jacket." He mumbled, taking one of the blood packets. Fashioned to look like a squeezable fruit pouch, the fluid inside of it was camouflaged and looked more like tomato juice than actual blood. Silver unscrewed the top off his and began drinking as Lyra sat down next to him. She made a half pouting face.

"Oh? Are you sure? You just didn't miss my scent?" A choking sound came from Silver.

"W-why would I?" He yelled, coughing. Lyra's face broke into a grin as she elbowed him.

"Haha! Kidding Silver! Anyway," she said, leaning closer to him. "Now you can smell me whenever you want."

"Wha-! Don't put it in such a weird way!" Silver said, a look of horror in his face. He turned to look at Sapphire (who was holding back her laughter.)

"But you were thinking that weren't you." Contrary to what she was saying, Lyra was smiling innocently.

No reply came from Silver. He just kept his head down and continued sucking on his blood packet, an action that Lyra and Sapphire agreed made him look like a little kid rather than a college student. Looking at his discomfort, Lyra and Sapphire couldn't help but burst into laughter. Silver shot them a glare but continued on drinking.

"Man!" Sapphire said when their laughing finally quieted down. "You two are either going to fall more in love or kill each other."

"I'm hoping it's the first one." Lyra said. "Did you hear that Silver?" she asked nudging the red head (he still wouldn't look up) "I'm looking forward to falling more in love you."

Unsurprisingly, another choking sound came from Silver. This time though, Sapphire had to hit him in the back.

"Lyra! You…you!" His eyes were wide and a small blush was tinged on his cheeks. It was odd, but Silver never turned completely red if he was embarrassed. The most someone could get out of him was a small yet noticeable coloring to his cheeks.

Lyra was that someone.

"Aw. What Silver?" She wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against him. "I'm just saying, if we had to choose between killing each other and loving each other, wouldn't it be better to love?" The small blush on Silver's cheeks seemed to grow as he looked down at his girlfriend.

Before he could even say anything, the three were interrupted by a loud thumping on the apartment door.

"That must be May." Sapphire said, rising. "She's here with the surprise."

"Surprise?" This question came from both Lyra and Silver. Sapphire nodded.

"A little something from us."

The two watched as Sapphire walked to the door. They heard the door open then a gasp from Sapphire followed by the awkward laughter of May.

"May! That's not the color we agreed on!"

"I know I know Sapph! But the shop was really crowded today and they ran out of white ones."

"What do you mean they ran out!? I placed an order!"

"Well the store clerk said he only had white ones!"

"Ugh! That jerk! I should go down there and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Well too late for that."

"What?"

"You don't think I told him we placed an order? When I heard that they ran out of white of course I complained. But…"

"But?"

"All he did was flip his bangs at me and told me that I talked too much."

"What!?"

"After that I just kind of left the store."

"May! You can't let some jerk defeat you so quickly!"

"Sapph-"

"I mean! What's the point of even buying from them if-!"

"Sapph! I left because I...I realized he was from our _school_."

"….."

"….."

"Fine then."

Lyra and Silver watched as May, holding a bouquet of red roses, and Sapphire re-entered into the apartment. Neither said anything for a second.

Then Sapphire gave an awkward laugh.

"Happy moving in?" She said. Silver sighed.

"Are you two really going to be okay living without me?" He asked. Immediately, a flash of panic came across the twins' face.

"Of course we are!" They said. Silver frowned.

"You two have already been at Konohana High for two months. That's at least 60 days," his eyes narrowed. "Have you guys been-?"

"Honestly Silver!" May said, cutting him off. She nervously twirled a strand of her hair, "We're fine and school's great! Right Sapph?"

"Y-yeah great!" Sapphire answered. "Nothing better than a high school that makes you wear a uniform!" she said, laughing nervously. May shot her a glare and elbowed her.

"Sapphire, May" Silver said. The two girls tensed again under Silver's harsh gaze. A gaze that seemed to see through all their lies and made the twins feel very...nervous...and scared.

Sapphire gave a small smile, much different from the smile she had given Silver before.

"Really Silver, we'll be fine!" She yelled. "You don't need to worry about us!"

There was another sigh, only this time it was from Lyra. She had remained quiet but now she too was looking at the twins with concern.

"Girls, I know being the new kid is hard," she said, a serious expression on her face. "But you're going to have to socialize if you want to have _any _good high school memories! I mean, if Silver didn't take the first step, then we probably would've never started dating."

"Yeah but..." May said, casting her eyes down. "You guys met under…..certain circumstances..." This time, both Silver and Lyra blushed.

"I was fifteen." Mumbled Silver, looking away.

"Well technically you were 16." Sapphire interjected.

"…."

An awkward silence fell over the four of them as the memory of how Lyra and Silver met began to replay in their heads, with the memory being a bit more _vivid_ for the red head and the pig-tailed brunette. Lyra, who was still resting on Silver's arm, looked up at him. Silver looked down at her. They both seemed to turn redder when they made eye contact with each other. Then,

Lyra quietly snuggled into Silver's chest, giving him a small hug. Silver returned it, his face still red, as the silence continued.

Finally, May broke the silence. Taking a deep breath, she presented the red roses to the couple.

"Well this is from us," she said, handing the bouquet to them. "Congratulations on moving in." Hesitating, Silver took it.

"…Thanks." He said. She smiled.

"Silver, I know your scared for us but we can handle it. You raised us well." May said, taking a seat on the floor. "Isn't that right Sapph?"

"Of course it is!" Sapphire said, sitting down as well. "And even though we're not living together anymore, its not like we'll never see each other anymore! We're just a quick subway trip away. Speaking of which," she said, a slight look of annoyance sliding into her face. "Couldn't ya pick an apartment that was just a little farther away? I really was looking forward to no adult supervision!"

"In your dreams," Silver said, a smile reappearing on his face. "You're still a minor in the human and vampire community, remember?"

Sapphire pouted. "It's not like we were going to go drinking or anything, right May?" May rolled her eyes.

"Even if we can't do that," she said, grabbing herself a blood packet. "I am still not going to go watch _any_ R rated movie with you." Sapphire's eyes widened.

"What! Why not?" She demanded.

"First of all Sapph we're only fifteen. Secondly, all the movies you like are bloody and scary!" May cried.

"So? We drink blood everyday! I mean it's not people's blood but still-"

"That's not the point!"

"And anyway everyone knows its fake blood."

"Even if it's fake, when arms are getting chopped off it doesn't look fake!"

"Ugh! I take you to just one horror movie and-"

"Just one! You made me watch that horror movie marathon!"

"I took you shopping the next day didn't I?"

"All the outfits you made me try on looked like they were made out of leaves!"

"So? Clothes should be easy to move around in and-"

The sound of laughter cut Sapphire off. The twins' argument stopped suddenly as they realized Lyra was laughing at them. Even Silver was holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "You two are going to be _just_ fine." Both twins blushed.

"Shut up nii-chan!" They both yelled at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other. Soon all four of them really _were_ laughing.

Yeah, they were going to be just fine.

あんたたちは人間じゃない!

_RING RING!_

"…Hello?"

"Ah, hello Silver Akabara. Good Evening."

"...Um, who is this?"

"How rude Silver. And even after I made the effort to call you."

"That voice….Wait….Berlitz-sama?!"

"I presume that you have moved in alright, correct?"

"…Yes…I-I mean! How did you get this number? Wait, how did you know I moved?"

"Hee hee. The Blue Roses have always acknowledged you as an equal Silver."

"So you're basically stalking me."

"Well, if you really want to I suppose you could use that term."

"Wait, you're not even going to try to deny it?"

"That would only waste my time and- What is it now Diamond?"

"…"

"…-No Diamond. I am not talking to-…."

"Um, hello?"

"….No you can't talk to- Paul wait a minute!"

"Hello?"

"…-Paul no need to strangle him!-…."

"Um… Berlitz-sama?"

"…-Come off it Paul! You're hurting-…_CRASH!"_

"H-hello?!"

"For the love of-! If you two must argue do it outside! Can you not see I am trying to speak to Silver?!"

"Um…Berlitz-sama?"

"Ahem, I apologize for the interruption Silver. My bodyguards just had…a disagreement. By the, Diamond sends his regards to you and your girlfriend."

"Oh, uh thanks I guess."

"Yes well, I also wished to say my congratulations. What you did was very brave and the Blue Roses are impressed by it."

"Ok…? Wait a minute, when you say Blue Roses, are you just talking about yourself?"

"…"

"Berlitz-sama?"

"I am not."

"Right…_sure_."

"Don't get smart with me Silver."

"Heh, then don't get cocky with me Berlitz."

"Your language never ceases to amaze me."

"Likewise with you Miss Lady."

"Hmph. If you wish to annoy me do not think that simple nicknames like that will faze me.

"Fine then, Ojou-sama."

"…..We are getting off topic here Silver. I actually wished to ask you something before your so called teasing began."

"A question?"

"Yes. May I ask it?"

"Y-yeah. Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you. Ahem, it concerns those two Red Roses under your care…"

"May and Sapphire?"

"Yes. They are enrolled in Konohana High School, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

"And they are now currently living without your supervision?"

"Y-yeah…."

"Oh…I see…"

"…"

"…"

"Berlitz-sama?"

"Huh? Oh, I apologize, I was just lost in thought."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes….and no…."

"Huh?"

"You see Silver…the thing is…."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well….I….no. Never mind. I shall ask it later to them."

"Okay….Wait what?! To them? Do you mean-?"

"Yes Silver. I wish to meet the twin Red Roses who have been in you care."

"Wait wha-?"

"This is a request from the Blue Roses. Thank you for being cooperative."

"Hey wait Berlitz-! Great, she hung up….." Silver let out an annoyed sigh before hanging up the phone.

"Damn Blue Roses…" He muttered under his breath.

人間じゃない, でも怖いません。

**XXX**

**Hello my fellow fanfic lovers! Heart here! As you can tell, there has been a time skip of about 5-6 years. I really struggled to find a good age difference between Silver and the twins. Lyra is the same age as Silver too.**

**Silver and Lyra…..I had so much fun with them! Silver is based off of manga Silver (with a little of game Silver mixed in for some…fun) Lyra is what I personally see Lyra as. She acts as a "mom/ older sister" figure for the twins. Silver is called "nii- chan" because in Japanese that means "big brother."**

**Guest 01-** **Yup. This is Contestshipping but be prepared for others too!**

**Lilteeky007- Yeah, it has been posted! Thanks for loving it! But your writing is really really awesome too! Thank you so much for reviewing and for well, just reading this story in general!**

**Guest 02-** **Hee hee. Stop you're embarrassing me! I'm trying to wipe away the vampire cliché with this fic so get ready!**

**Contestshipper16-** **ANICA! You made it! You're also making me blush with the sweetness of your review! Gosh I'm embarrassed….Oh and about that ending scene well…..(hee hee)**

**Stocky-parker-dog- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that I made you dance out of excitement! I'm also glad that I made you happy and I hope to post more dance-worthy chapters in time to come.**

**Sapphire53- Thank you thank you! I'm really psyched to finally be working with the manga characters! And about the snippet at the end…well…..(hee hee)**

**Also, do you guys prefer a American school system or a Japanese school system? An American school starts in September but a Japanese school starts in April. Which do you like?**

**Review please.**

つづく

_"Damn…."_

_"Silver nii-chan? What's wro-?"_

_"Damn! Damn! Damn!"_

_"Nii-chan? Aah! Nii-chan?!"_

_"Damn….that girl…"_

_"Sapph! Sapph! Come here quick!"_

_"May what's-? Ah! Silver nii-chan!"_

_"I'm sorry….May….Sapphire…. I'm sorry."_

_"Nii-chan are you alright? Why are you crying?"_

_"I….I…."_

_"Nii- chan?"_

_"I bit her…."_

_"…W-what?"_

_"I bit her! I bit her!"_

_"Silver calm down!"_

_"I bit her…..Damn it….I bit her…"_

_"…"_

_"I bit Lyra…."_


	3. Konohana High

一人です。私は一人です。

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless, and apart from the chirping birds and the sound of the cars, the day was quiet.

The silence though was soon shattered.

"Sapph!" May exclaimed, only about twenty minutes after they left their apartment.

"What?" Sapphire asked, yawning.

May looked around, making sure that no one was in earshot of them before leaning in and whispering in her sister's ear.

"You forgot to drill your fangs…. Again!" She said, yelling the last part.

Sapphire's eyes widened. Pulling back from May, she gave her twin a sheepish grin. "Whoops…. heh….sorry?" She said, rubbing the back of her head. May let out a sigh. The two were already too far from their apartment to turn back and their own school was just around the next corner.

They had been on their way to Konohana High when May had glanced over at her sister only to find her two prominent fangs sticking out as she talked.

"Honestly Sapph its already…June for crying out loud!" She exclaimed. "You should know better than to go walking out like…. like…. that!"

Sapphire winced at her tone. Her sister didn't yell often but when she did…

"Yeah yeah I know May. Would it kill you to whisper?" Sapphire grumbled. She then smirked. "I thought May was supposed to be the month of quietness?"

May glared at her, annoyed. "For your information May is the month of…. of…." Her voice trailed off, looking for a comeback. After a few awkward seconds of silence, May threw her hands up and yelled, "Ah forget it! We're not talking about me here Sapph we're taking about you!" Putting her hands on her hips, May continued. "And what do you mean whisper?! You hardly do it!"

"Me?" Sapphire said, unaware that she too was beginning to yell. "What do you mean me?! Looks who's yelling right now! Not to mention you used to scream when you would see any type of blood!"

"Well at least my screams are justified because I was scared!" May retorted.

The silence of the day was shattered as the twins bickered, oblivious to the fact that they were getting strange looks from the passersby.

Finally, Sapphire sighed. "Alright alright May!" She said, cutting May off before she could speak. "I'm sorry I forgot this morning."

May tensed. Then, remembering that they were outside, she looked around. Though she was met by the concerned looks of several people, the younger of the twins breathed a sigh of relief. No one from their school had seen them arguing. Turning back to her sister, she gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry too…. for yelling." She said. This time she was the one who was nervously rubbing the back of her head. The two girls looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"We argue over the stupidest things." May said between laughs.

"Yeah…I guess we do." Sapphire agreed. Grinning at her sister, she grabbed her hand and began to run.

"W-whoa! Slow down Sapph!"

"Sorry!" Sapphire yelled. "But we wasted too much time! If we don't run we won't make it!"

これが雨です。涙じゃない。

"What if someone sees them?" May asked. She and Sapphire were standing in the girl's restroom, a few minutes before homeroom started. May watched, fingering her silver rosary nervously as Sapphire ran her thumb over her sharp fangs.

Though Sapphire had often forgotten to drill her fangs, May was always concerned about her sister being caught and their secret being exposed. She herself had drilled her fangs that morning and the pain of the drill still lingered, fresh in her memory.

Sapphire turned around, away from the bathroom mirror, and gave May a grin. "No need to worry~!" She said, her voice going an octave higher. She suddenly gave a peace sign with one hand and blew a kiss with the other. "I just won't talk to anybody, got it?" She said, her voice still high.

May couldn't help but laugh. "What? Is that your Dawn impression?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be impersonating?" The two girls giggled.

Their class rep was famous for her cheerful attitude that seemed to infect the entire class, teachers, and what seemed to be the whole school. So much so that the twins once suspected she was actually a siren in disguise. This idea was shot down by Silver who told them to "Stop being idiots because there were no such things as sirens."

Regardless of that though, their class rep really did seem to have a different…glow around her that was rare to find in humans. She seemed to be accepting of all and always approached everything with a smile.

It was no surprise that their class rep, Dawn Hikari, was very popular. Boys flocked to her and girls wanted to be friends with her. At school, if anyone muttered a bad word about Dawn, they would surely meet a deadly end.

Despite this, May and Sapphire were wary of the class rep for one reason and one reason alone.

She hated vampires. Absolutely hated them.

At least once a day, the twins would hear her voice openly state that "Vampires were the evil of the world and the endangered humans should use what they could to protect themselves." And every afternoon, Dawn would tell their classmates to "Not stay out too late just in case...something came and attacked them."

If Dawn knew that there was not one but _two_ vampires in Konohana High, she would use everything in her power to make sure those vampires would never, ever come back to the school again.

嘘だよ。嘘をつく。ほんとに、私は。。。

"Eat lunch with me Dawn!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

The crowd of students that surrounded Dawn during lunch was nearly everyone in the class. May just watched as students, girls and boys alike, tried to get the covenant spot of eating lunch with the class rep.

She turned back to Sapphire, who was rummaging through her bag looking for her lunch. After a few seconds of useless looking, Sapphire tipped her bag upside down onto her desk. Papers and books scattered onto it, but no squeezy juice pouch fell out.

"Holy crap….." Sapphire muttered, brushing a hand through her hair. "Today is really not my day…..And I have gym today too." Defeated, she began putting her school supplies back into her bag. "This day is just the worst…."

As if to add to her pain, one of the folders she had been holding onto slipped too quickly though her hands, slicing the skin and causing a small paper cut to appear.

"Ow." Sapphire muttered, shaking out her hand. She sighed, watching as the cut faded in a matter of seconds and the skin re-heal itself. She smiled a little. "At least I don't have to worry about bleeding out." She muttered.

Being a vampire, any injury inflicted on her would heal almost instantaneously. However,

"It still hurts though," Sapphire said, rubbing the area where her cut had once been.

May looked at her sister, concern in her eyes. Shaking her head and sighing, she reached into her own bag she pulled out her own lunch. Holding it out to Sapphire, she gave her a small smile. Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She asked, though her mouth was watering and the look of hunger was evident on her face. "You know what happens if you don't drink-"

"You said so yourself," May said, cutting Sapphire off. Placing the packet in her sister's hand she continued, "You're the one who has gym so you need to keep up your energy. Besides," she said, tossing her hair. "You owe me now don't you?" She winked.

Sapphire grinned in response. "Pesky woman." She muttered, taking the blood packet. The two girls laughed quietly.

"Sorry everyone!" A voice suddenly cried out. Surprised, the twins turned to see Dawn standing up and pushing her way through the crowd around her desk. "But I already promised two very special people that I would be eating lunch with them!" Dawn said, giving an apologetic bow. A sad moan suddenly arose from the class.

"No way!"

"Aww."

"Who Dawn? Who?!"

Dawn just giggled. She turned and,

Began walking towards the twins.

May and Sapphire (and the rest of the class) stiffened. Was Dawn Hikari really going to eat lunch with….with-?

Dawn walked towards the twins, the smile still bright on her face. She was just in front of them when,

She opened the window that was next to them.

"Ruby! Drew!" Dawn yelled out the window. The class watched as she waved to the people she was calling to.

"It's lunchtime!" She yelled. "I made you guys both bentos! Come on let's eat!"

A distant "Okay!" was heard. Still smiling, Dawn closed the window and walked back to her desk.

The class seemed to heave a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh right…She meant _those_ two." One student said.

"Well, I guess this is the only period that they can be together as a group." Another added.

"Yeah…too bad they're in a different class! I would've loved to have lunch with all three of them!"

"Still though…."

"Hm?"

"I thought she meant…well…"

"What?"

"I thought she was going to...eat with the Ice Twins…"

"Shh, quiet you idiot! They're sitting right there."

May and Sapphire, who had been sitting frozen, were brought back to the classroom by the whispers of their classmates. Blinking, Sapphire shot a quick glare at the student who had called her the "Ice Twin" before looking back at May.

"Roof?" She asked, already standing up. She had had enough of her classroom and wanted to get away. May nodded.

"Roof." She agreed, equally fed up.

Ignoring the stares of their peers, the two girls walked out of their classroom to find whatever peace they could find.

A peace that happened to be on the roof.

"Finally~!" Sapphire said in relief as they pushed open the roof door (ignoring the sheet of paper taped to it that said "DO NOT ENTER.") Plopping down on the cold floor she immediately began eating (or rather drinking) her lunch.

"Aah~!" She said, licking her lips. "This really does hit the spot!" She grinned at May. "You sure you don't want a sip?"

May shook her head. "You need it more than I do. Besides, its better to have one of us alive rather than both of us half dead." Sapphire gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about this May...I'll make it up to you I swear." Sapphire said, returning to her blood packet. May glanced at it, her stomach feeling empty, before looking up at Sapphire. Her sister was smiling an innocent smile as she drank. A smile that seemed to make up for May's lack of lunch. May nodded.

"I know." she said. "You always do."

ほんとの私見てください

"I swear, how many people know that I moved?!"

"Um, pretty much all the Red Roses…and the Blue Roses…"

"And obviously the Green Roses if you're calling me."

"Yup, pretty much."

"God damn it…. So what you're saying is that _every vampire_ basically knows that I'm living with Lyra?!"

"….Yeah…please don't kill me."

"Argh….How does everybody know?!"

"Well….You did tell Blue you were moving right?"

"Yeah so-? Why does that- Oh…damn it Blue…."

"Judging by your tone, I'm guessing that you wanted to keep it a secret that you moved in with Lyra, right?"

"…It's not like I was trying to hide it or anything but…"

"….You didn't want to worry Lyra?"

"…Yeah…I mean…. even if she's used to…to this, she's still human."

"Silver…"

"…"

"…"

"…So…why did you call me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Berlitz called me and….Well, people only seem to call me when they want something."

"…."

"Wally?"

"So Berlitz has already called you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So…she thinks its time."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, just talking to myself."

"Wally…."

"But if Berlitz has already called you, I guess she must've wanted to meet the twins."

"Yeah."

"In that case, maybe I should come along too."

"Yeah…Wait, what-?!"

"I mean, I haven't seen you guys for a few months now, it'll be a nice surprise."

"Wally-!"

"This is a request from the Green Roses, thank you for your corporation."

"Wait- Wally! Great…him too?" Annoyed, Silver slammed down the phone.

"Damn it Blue," he muttered to himself, before adding. "And damn those Green Roses too."

きみのかおりが。。。いいです。

**Hello to my patient readers! As you can see, May and Sapphire have….issues…**

**We also have the introduction of Dawn, the class rep, and the off screen introduction of Ruby and Drew…who are in a different class but are good friends with Dawn. Also, I personally chose the Japanese school year because well….I feel like this is better suited for the fic. **

**Also, meet Wally of the Green Roses!**

**AlexuPenguin- I'm glad that my Pokemon fanfic is living up to your expectations so far! And I'm glad that you know where I'm getting at with this not being a vampire cliché story! I'll work hard to keep readers like you happy!**

**Sapphire53- Glad that you Silver and Lyra as cute together! I personally love those two. Ah, you're curious about the Blue Roses hmm? And I'm guessing after this chapter you're curious about the Green Roses too. Well, the Red, Blue, and Green Roses are three vampire communities. More information to come later in terms of the fic.**

**Piplup1212- Hello not-so-mysterious Guest number two! Well, I think you have a life if you can relate to my story! But anyway, I'm so glad that you like this and I will wipe away the clichés! I'm just so glad that you like my story, it makes me really really really happy! And the mystery around Lyra and Silver? Well…you're going to have to wait a little bit more to get the full story…**

**Contestshipper16- Hi Hi Hi! Hee hee, did I surprise you with the chapter? Well…Lyra is still human because she can basically still eat human food since regular food gives vampires indigestion (remember last chapter with the ramen noodles?) The reason why she is human is because…I'll tell you later. And Drew? Don't worry, the time for the real meeting between are OTP's is coming soon. **

**Stocky-parker-dog- Yup that's what I was aiming for! A cute vampire Silver who only gets flustered around Lyra! He looks just like a kid when he's in denial! Drew? You think the flower guy is Drew? Well….maybe…**

**Jayfeather12345- Thank you thank you! Don't worry, this fic is gonna go far!**

**May845- I will keep it up! And thanks for liking my writing!**

**Happy New Year and Review Please!**

つづく

_"Silver."_

_"What?"_

_"You're high school called me again...You haven't been going lately."_

_"So? I can live without that crap."_

_"Yeah but...You also haven't been...talking to anyone lately."_

_"I talk to the twins."_

_"That's not what I meant Silver…"_

_"What did you mean then?"_

_"I…I just want you to be happy…"_

_"…"_

_"Silver please…"_

_"I bit her Blue….I bit her…"_

_"….You can't keep beating yourself up like this Silver. Everyone makes mistakes. And it's not like she'll turn-"_

_"How can you expect me not to blame myself!?"_

_"Silver-"_

_"Damn it…this is all wrong. It shouldn't be this way…"_

_"I know Silver, I-"_

_"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"_

_"Huh-?"_

_"You're off with your boyfriend everyday! You're with him even though….even though…I'm here!"_

_"Silver…what are you trying to-?"_

_"Blue….I love you…"_

_"….Wha-what?"_

_"I love you…. damn it I love you!"_

_"…."_

_"I love you but why…. why did I bite her?"_

_"…."_

_"Why do…. I love Lyra too?"_

_"Silver…"_

_"…. Go back to your boyfriend Blue."_

_"Wait-"_

_"Just go and leave me alone!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Alright then. Fine... Be that way..."_

_"..."_

_"...Silver...I love you too...Just not like how I love Gree-"_

_"I thought I told you to go."_

_"But-"_

_"You want to stomp on my heart or do I need to show you the way out?"_

_"Just hear me out Silver!"_

_"What more do you want from me Blue?!"_

_"I want to help you...I want to help you know what you are really feeling!"_

_"Damn it Blue! I can figure out how I'm feeling on my own!"_

_"No you can't Silver!"_

_"Shut up! Just shut up and-!"_

_"Damn it you idiot, listen to me! You love me like a sister Silver! But you love Lyra like a woman!"_

_"...what...?"_

_"You really do...love Lyra...You see her as...a woman."_

_"..."_

_"Just like...how I love you like a brother...But I love Green like a man..."_

_"..."_

_"Silver?"_

_"..."_

_"...Silver?"_

_"...Please nee-san...Just leave me alone..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Okay."_


	4. Caught

おなかがペコペコです

"Pick it up! I wanna see you guys push yourself to your limits!"

The voice of the gym teacher, however loud, did not reach the ears of the female students. All around her, Sapphire noticed that the girls in her gym class were lazily walking rather than running.

In fact, it seemed that Sapphire was the _only girl_ who was actually doing any form physical exercise.

"That goes for you too ladies!" The gym teacher cried. "I don't see any one of you stretching out those hamstrings!" He glared around at the girls until his gaze fell on Sapphire. She couldn't help but tense when he noticed her.

Giving her a grin, the teacher added, "Except for Akabara! You all need to take an example from her!"

This time, Sapphire couldn't help but wince slightly at his words. Why did he have to point her out? It's not like she wanted to be noticed. She just enjoyed running around rather than walking. She looked at the other girls. Some had begun running, but the majority were still taking their sweet time and chatting to each other while going at a slow pace. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sapphire turned her attention back to the track.

After several more minutes of running, the teacher blew the whistled, signaling them to stop.

"Finally~!"

"That was torture."

"Teach why'd you make us run so much?"

This time, Sapphire really did roll her eyes as she listened to the girls complain. They didn't even do _that_ much yet they were still fed up with having to_ move_.

Personally, Sapphire enjoyed gym class and felt angry that the other girls weren't being enthusiastic about it like she was. A class where she could run outside and be in the fresh air rather than be confined to a desk? Sapphire would take that class even if wasn't mandatory.

"Settle down everyone!" The gym teacher yelled. Despite his cries though, the girls continued to complain.

"Do we have to do more?"

"Yeah, this is boring!"

"Teach can we not have class today? Please?"

The persistent voices of the girls almost made Sapphire want to scream. Resisting the urge to, she instead took a deep breath and began to mentally count backwards in her head.

It was a trick that Silver had taught her and May when they were young. And although May could be brash sometimes, it was usually Sapphire that had to use it because (when she got annoyed) she had a tendency to take action and begin... throwing things.

"That's enough." A voice suddenly spoke up. Immediately, all the girls went silent. Not only girls, but all the boys as well. Sapphire looked around, confused, and then looked up at the person who had spoken.

A boy with green hair walked up to the front of the class and stood next to the teacher. Turning around, he flashed the class a quick grin before speaking.

"Let's just have one quick game. After all," he said, flipping his bangs. "I did promise a rematch from last time."

There was a silence then,

"Okay!"

"Yeah one quick round!"

"I wanna be on Drew's team!"

"Hey its same teams as last time, right Teach?"

The gym teacher, who had been ignored until then, suddenly straightened himself.

"Y-yes!" He said, reclaiming authority. "Same teams as last time so...Drew's team vs. Michael's team!"

Amazingly, the girls began cheering. Sapphire could only watch in disbelief as the girls headed towards their respective teams, each discussing how excited they were to play. She blinked.

How could just one guy raise the morale of _all_ the girls in the gym class? Sapphire couldn't help but stare in slight awe at the boy who managed to convince the girls in a matter of seconds that gym class would be actually enjoyable for them...

Drew Shu.

Sapphire had only heard of him through rumors, but this month her gym class had combined with his. And from what she had overheard from classmates and witnessed herself, she found that Drew Shu was...popular.

Very popular.

He had an...air around him that just made everyone want to look at him. Cool, skilled, yet kind, Drew was the type of guy that all the girls wanted to go out with. It was even rumored that his smile could make people pass out. And, on top of all of that,

He was best friends with Dawn Hikari.

Dawn Hikari, Drew Shu, and a third guy that Sapphire didn't know (and quick frankly didn't care about.) They were the "princess and the princes" of Konohana High.

Loved and respected by all, they were a "perfect" school package.

Sapphire sighed.

Yeah..."perfect." She knew what all the other students thought but...

If Dawn could detest vampires to the point of openly stating it...there wasn't much hope for the other two.

"Akabara!"

A sudden yell of her name brought Sapphire back to reality. Blinking she looked around only to see everyone on the baseball field and her still standing by the benches.

"Stop spacing out! You're up to bat!"

A couple of snickers from the girls broke out but Sapphire ignored them. She sighed again.

She should've known that all the girls would opt out of batting first. Sure their morale had been raised,

But it wasn't likely that any of them would actually want to move.

Still, Sapphire didn't mind going first. Walking up to the plate, Sapphire picked up the bat and stared down at the green haired pitcher who stood in front of her.

Drew just gave her a quick nod.

"Hope you're ready!" He called out. Sapphire just shot him a glare, mentally thinking of her game plan.

She would hit the ball and run with all her might right back to home plate. No way was she going to wait around while the other girls "attempted" to hit the ball.

No, better to get it over with and either score a point or get out trying.

Not answering Drew, Sapphire just raised her bat.

"Everyone ready?" The gym teacher yelled. A chorus of "Yes!' sprang up from the field. With a blow of the whistle, the teacher yelled.

"Play ball!"

しまった！私の秘密は-!

May walked as quickly as she could, her stomach growling uncomfortably.

Damn...she was hungry.

Trying to ignore the pain, May just continued on. Her afternoon class was about to start and even though she had attempted to skip it, she had been unfortunately caught trying to by the school librarian.

She sighed.

She had _really_ wanted to skip class for two reasons. One was the annoying ache in her stomach,

The other was the fact that Sapphire wasn't in her class.

It wasn't that she heavily relied on her sister, it was just that when they separated May couldn't help but feel a bit awkward and nervous. Even more so in an environment filled with humans.

In fact, for as long as May could remember, she and Sapphire were inseparable. Though they were prone to arguing, May couldn't imagine herself without her sister.

Sure, there were others that May relied on, but it was always Sapphire that May saw herself with.

Giving out another sigh, May continued walking. She mentally cursed herself again for being caught as she turned the corner,

And almost crashed into someone.

A small yelp escaped May's surprised lips before she could stop it. Cheeks suddenly feeling warm, she was about to brush past the person when,

"Akabara?"

May tensed as she heard her name. She stopped and found herself face to face with Dawn.

"Akabara!" Dawn said happily. "There you are! I was worried when you didn't show up after lunch! Are you running late to class?" She asked, her words coming out quickly yet precisely.

Caught off guard and unsure of how to respond, May only nodded. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief before speaking again.

"That's good. The others thought you were cutting! Can you believe them?" She said, giving a small laugh.

May resisted the (small) urge to answer back that yes she could believe the "others" because that was in fact what she was trying to do...until she got caught by the librarian.

Instead she just gave a small shrug.

Dawn, seeing the response from May, gave the brunette a grin.

"They can misunderstand the situation sometimes, but every one just really cares about you and want to make sure that you're enjoying yourself!" The grin on Dawn's face was almost too much for her.

May just gave Dawn a blank expression. How could the class rep be so...happy? If Dawn knew about her secret...knew that she was a vampire...would she even be talking to her? A pang of guilt shot through May as she realized she was deceiving someone who was so...pure.

Not wanting to respond with words, May just gave Dawn a quick nod, and tried walked past her. The class rep though had other plans.

Seeing that May was trying to walk away, Dawn suddenly reached out and linked her arm with May's. Giving her another bright smile she said,

"Come on! Let's go back to class together! If your with me the teacher won't mark you late! I know he won't!"

The shocked expression on May's face could not fully convey the emotions that the brunette was feeling as she was dragged away.

ご、ごめんなさい。兄。姉。ごめんなさい。

"Strike two Akabara!"

Sapphire glared down at Drew. She gritted her teeth as Drew gave her (another) easy going smile.

How she wanted to walk down there and club him with the baseball bat.

The first two pitches Sapphire had somehow missed and she was now determined to hit the third one...even if it killed her.

She was going to hit that damn ball so far that it would wipe that "smile" right of Drew's face. Grip tightening, she retook her stance and prepared for the final swing. She nodded at him, signaling that she was ready.

Drew looked at her, then up at the sky. Tossing his hair back (which caused a small scream to go through the girls) he lifted up his arms, pulled one of them back, and threw a perfect fastball at Sapphire.

_WHOOSH_

Just as the ball came close, Sapphire took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and swung the bat as hard as she could.

_THWACK!_

Eyes flying open, Sapphire inwardly grinned as she watched the ball fly straight, past Drew, past the outfielders, and even past the coach. _"That will show him,"_ She thought to herself as she watched Drew stare at her hit. She almost laughed at the thought of his surprised face. Feeling happy, she was about to run to first when she suddenly froze.

Her eyes which had been following her hit suddenly widened.

The ball was heading right towards two figures walking outside. Two figures that Sapphire knew.

Before she could even scream, Drew was already running towards the two.

"Dawn!" He yelled, his voice shaking in panic.

Sapphire watched as Dawn lifted her head and suddenly freeze, staring in fear at the incoming ball heading straight towards her. Her keen ears picked up the gasp that Dawn emitted and her eyes could see the panic in Dawn's face.

Right when she was about to yell at her to move, another voice called out.

A voice that Sapphire recognized all too well.

"Watch out!"

It was now Sapphire who was staring in fear as she watched May push Dawn aside and,

Get hit straight in the head.

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Sapphire watched as May fell to the ground. She watched as her sister's body became sprawled out on the school pavement. She distantly heard someone scream her sister's name in a voice that sounded strained and...scared.

Sapphire realized that the caller... was herself.

"May!" She screamed, throwing the bat down and running towards the two. Passing Drew, Sapphire ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her breath became shaky. Her movements became erratic as she dodged the coach and the outer fielders. She only came to a complete stop when she finally reached May and Dawn. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the passed out figure of May.

Sapphire gasped again.

Blood was dripping down from May's head from where she had gotten hit.

"No….no…." Sapphire whispered. She fell to her knees. The blood drained from her face as she stared at her sister and the bloodied baseball.

Foot steps came from behind her and she was vaguely aware of Drew asking Dawn if she was okay,

But Sapphire could only stare at May.

She had done this.

She stared at the blood, at the ball, and at her sister.

She had done this.

A chocked gasp came from her and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. It was like watching nightmare unravel right in front of her.

Her own sister, lying on the ground, blood dripping down her face.

She had done this.

"I-I'm fine." Sapphire heard Dawn say. "B-but May…"

She heard Drew whisper something under his breath (that sounded akin to a curse) before she saw him walk over and bend down to exam the figure of May.

Sapphire instantly broke out of her trance. She glared up at him.

"Don't touch her." She growled. Drew just gave her a side glance.

"Calm down Sapphire. I'm not going to do anything stupid." He said, his voice too collected for Sapphire's liking. He looked back at May and began to extend his hand out towards her.

"Hey!" Sapphire yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm checking to see if she has a pulse." Drew said in the same collected voice. Only this time, Sapphire couldn't help but notice the small shakiness it seemed to carry. He looked at her.

"You know what happens if you get hit in the head too hard right?"

Sapphire's eyes widened. "N-no..." She said, shaking her head. "I mean yes! I m-mean...May's not dead!" She screamed.

A cry came from behind them. Sapphire turned to see Dawn wearing the most un-Dawn like expression she had ever seen the class rep wear.

"M-May..." Dawn said, her hands covering her mouth. She had been sitting on the ground (where May had pushed her to) but now she slowly stood up and walked towards them. She let out a chocked gasp.

"May..." Dawn said again, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry..." She hiccuped. "I-I'm sorry I...I should've-"

"It's not your fault Dawn." Drew quickly said. "You couldn't have done anything about that ball." He gave a quick glance at Sapphire.

Sapphire blinked.

"I-it's not my fault either!" She yelled, hands tightening into fists. Drew suddenly glared at her.

"Well you were the one who hit it!" He said. His anger surprised Sapphire a little. She had never seen him act like this before and it took her a couple of seconds to answer back.

"You were the one who pitched it!" Sapphire retorted.

"Please don't argue!" Dawn said, her voice still shaking. "We need to get May to the nurse of something!"

The three of them turned back to look at May, then looked at each other. Grudgingly, Sapphire and Drew nodded.

"Right!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'll go and get the nurse! You two stay here and-!"

"Urgh…."

The three of them froze. Shocked, they all looked back at May. Three collective gasps were suddenly emanated as the saw,

May slowly opening her eyes.

She blinked, once, twice, before her eyes seemed to focus.

"H-how?" Dawn asked, shocked.

A rush of relief ran through Sapphire. Relief that had never felt so refreshing in her entire life.

"May!" She exclaimed, reaching out to her sister. "Thank goodness I thought-"

She stopped.

May was wearing an expression that Sapphire had never, ever seen before.

May blinked a couple more times before Sapphire saw her whisper something under her breath, so soft that if she was a human she would've missed it.

"Smells...good…."

Before she could even ask, May reached up and,

Grabbed Drew's hand.

In a flash, Sapphire watched as Drew was pulled down. He gave a yell of surprise that was soon replaced with a gasp as May,

Bit into his neck.

化け物の秘密を見つけて。

**Hello my patient wonderful readers! Over here in the US we've been having weather issues. The only thing I can say to that...SNOW DAYS!**

**All I can say about this chapter is...meet Drew! (Don't worry...Ruby's coming soon) And all I can say is...he's not to OOC is he? I really thought long and hard and was all like "would he walk to the front of the class to raise morale?" Half of me was yes but half of me was no. I wanna make Drew popular but keep him as in character as possible. And in character Drew to me was always a bit...shy.  
><strong>

**Stocky-parker-dog-** **Well...here's your answer to that question! And the rose thing? Don't worry, in time all will be revealed...**

**Sapphire53-**** Happy Late New Year too! I'm happy that you are enjoying my story! I'm glad that the ending conversation shocked you! Yes, the ending conversations are Silver's past. But don't get too comfortable, the endings could switch at any time... And the vampire communities? Hee hee...All will be revealed...**

**May845-** **Thank you very much! I'm glad that your enjoying my work and taking the time to review!**

**Piplup1212-**** I know! Tsk tsk Sapphire! Well, Dawn is human and humans are scared of anything that is not humans so...all I can say is that you can't blame her for being careful. And see what happens when May doesn't get her food? Tsk tsk Sapphire! I'm glad that the main story AND the Lyra-Silver story is exciting you!**

**Contestshipper16-** **Thanks for being so patient, reviewing my story, and just giving me lots of love! I guess this chapter was even more of a twist! Ha ha! I tricked you! I tricked you! But Dawn did get some interaction with the twins in this chapter. Less than Drew though...I'm glad the extended endings are exciting you! And yes, Lyra will not turn into a vampire. She's still 100% human.**

**OkamiBCFY-** **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yup, the cliches are vanishing, replaced with my own ideas! And yes, those are bits and pieces of Silver's past. I'll try not kill you with anymore tension! (Okay, maybe that part's a lie...)**

**Lilteeky007-**** I hope your vacation was fun! Drew and May certainly...interacted in this chapter! I wanted Silver and Blue to mirror their manga shipping, but really I'm 100% Soulsilvershipping for life! And I heard that Blue and Green were another popular ship so I was like "Eh, what the hell!" (Also I like Red with Yellow better) And yes, I am literally throwing everybody in Pokemon in my fic! Even Micheal is from Pokemon XD!**

**Na- ****Aww thanks! I will continue when I can! (I'm sorry, I'm human and I have homework!)**

つづく

_"N-nii-chan?"_

_"…."_

_"Nii-chan!"_

_"….What?"_

_"There's a girl outside."_

_"…..A girl?"_

_"Yeah. She says she's your friend."_

_"Friend huh? Damn it Blue…."_

_"Hm?"_

_"N-nothing just….Tell her to go away."_

_"But….She says she wants to see you."_

_"Tell her to go away."_

_"But-"_

_"TELL HER TO GO AWAY!"_

_"…."_

_"…Sorry….I didn't mean to yell…"_

_"….…"_

_"Oh crap! Please don't cry Sapph! I didn't mean to yell! I-I'm sorry!"_

_"…..Silver nii-chan…are you mad?"_

_"No…I'm not mad….I'm just….confused."_

_"…."_

_"H-here. Wipe your tears Sapph. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I won't yell anymore."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yes. Really...Well…I might still yell sometimes, but I'll try...no...I promise...well...I-I won't yell at you...or May."_

_"..."_

_"Sapph?"_

_"…..Hee hee. It wouldn't be Silver nii-chan if he didn't yell."_

_"Huh? Hey! Why you-!"_

_"Hee hee!"_

_"...Heh...You're going to fool a lot of people with that innocent face of yours."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing, just talking to myself."  
><em>

_"Oh."_

_"So…are we good?"_

_"Yeah…we're good."_

_"Good."_

_"Still….I think that girl really wants to see you."_

_"Pesky Woman…..Fine fine, I'll see her."_

_"Good because um….well…."_

_"Sapph?"_

_"I kinda invited her in already…."_

_"W-what?!"_

_"She's sitting on the couch."_

_"What-? Damn it….BLUE!"_

_"Oh! Nii-chan wait up!"_

_"Listen Blue I told you before! It's my problem so….H-huh?"_

_"….."_

_"….."_

_"Hi….Silver…."_

_"...H-hi..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"W-what are you doing here...Lyra?"_


End file.
